La mort d'un frère
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: La mission de Dean et Sam Winchester tourne mal. Cette fois, c'est Sam qui est blessé. Et cette fois, Dean ne peut pas le sauver, mais peut-il s'en rendre compte alors que la seule personne qui lui reste dans sa famille, c'est son propre petit frère qu'il aime tant? (léger Wincest) (cadeau à Med6410)


**Hey! Suite à une demande de Med6410, voici un petit OS sur Sam et Dean! Elle demandait une histoire tragique, mais qu'il puisse y avoir un retournement de situation, donc j'espère que ça correspond^^ A toi Med, parce que je t'adore Miss! **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (:**

* * *

-Tout va bien se passer Sam, je te le promets !

Dean Winchester était penché sur le corps de son frère. Leurs vêtements étaient imbibés de sang, celui du jeune frère. Il avait du mal à respirer, et maintenait avec difficulté une main sur sa plaie, mais son abdomen saignait abondamment.

-Dean, murmura son jeune frère.

-N'épuise pas tes forces, Sammy. On va se sortir de là, promis, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu restes en vie, t'as compris ?

-Dean, poursuivit-il cependant.

-Non !

Pendant que le blessé gémissait de douleur, son frère tenta de trouver une solution ! Du sang continuait de couler, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que Sam ne le lâche pour aller en Enfer, vu que les emplumés d'en haut refusaient de lui attribuer une place bien méritée dans leur soi-disant Paradis. L'ainé évalua la situation : coincé avec son frère mourant dans une caverne, des loups-garous les cherchant sans doute à cette heure-ci, plus une troupe de vampires à leurs fesses, et pour ne rien arranger, plus de munitions, plus de nourriture. Juste de l'eau et un flingue qui n'avait plus assez de balles. Ah oui, et l'accès à l'extérieur était bloquée depuis que la caverne s'était effondrée.

-Cette fois je crois bien qu'on est foutus..., finit-il par admettre.

-Dean, viens, demanda son petit frère, se redressant douloureusement pour s'asseoir.

Le jeune homme l'aida vite, portant une main sur sa blessure pour que le sang ne s'échappe pas trop. Sam lui fit un regard qui voulait dire merci. Puis ce même regard se changea. Il devint sérieux.

-Il nous reste combien de balles ?

-Pas suffisamment pour tuer tous ces monstres, avoua durement Dean.

-Mais il en reste pour s'échapper.

-Ouais, le truc c'est qu'il faudra qu'on file vite. Et t'es pas en état.

-Laisse-moi ici.

-T'es malade, Sam ?!

-Disons plutôt que je vais crever..., essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Son frère eut un bref petit sourire. Même aux portes de la mort, Sam semblait essayer vouloir le rassurer. Mais il n'y arriverait pas. Pas cette fois. Sa propre vie était en danger, comment pouvait-il oser plaisanter ? Comment pouvait-il envisager de le quitter ?

-Pars, Dean. T'as assez de balles et d'eau pour toi.

-Non ! objecta-t-il sans attendre.

-Dean, sois réaliste ! Je ne sortirais pas d'ici vivant, et toi non plus si tu restes.

-Alors on mourra tous les deux ! Je refuse de te quitter, Sammy, déclara fortement le jeune homme, sa voix prouvant sa détermination.

Il s'attendait à une remontrance de la part de son exaspérant petit frère, mais rien ne vint. Juste un gémissement de douleur et une série de toux. Dean regarda vite la blessure.

-Merde...tiens bon Sammy ! pria-t-il, stoppant lui-même l'afflux de sang.

-Aie !

-Excuse-moi Sammy...excuse-moi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal...t'as pas intérêt à me quitter, t'as compris ?! Je te l'interdis !

-Dean...

-Tu m'entends, Sam ?! Ne sois pas égoïste et ne me quitte pas ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir !

-J'irais avec maman et papa, tenta l'autre jeune homme avant de tousser à nouveau du sang.

Sa tête tournait, ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouvert, et il sentait son souffle le quitter de plus en plus. Comment tenir ? Il ne pourrait pas tenir...il ne pourrait pas rester et aider son grand-frère qui l'aimait tant, et qu'il aimait aussi.

-Non ! Si tu me quittes, je te ramène par la peau du cul et je te promets que même l'Enfer ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferais subir, banane !

-Dean, pardonne-moi..., murmura-t-il, la vie le quittant.

-Sam ! paniqua son frère, le prenant par les épaules.

Les larmes vinrent toutes seules sur leurs joues. Les deux frères sentaient la fin venir. La fin de leurs liens. La fin de l'un d'eux. Dean comprit que cette fois, il serait le seul à en réchapper. Il allait, une fois de plus, connaître la souffrance loin de son frère. Il allait se retrouver seul. A jamais seul contre son destin. Les larmes se mirent à ravager son visage déjà amoché alors qu'il prenait conscience de cette terrible réalité. Sam tenta de le consoler, amenant difficilement une main froide et humide vers les joues de son frère et protecteur.

-Sam...

-On se retrouve là-haut...

Ce furent là les dernières paroles de Sam, avant que ses dernières forces ne le mènent à fermer ses yeux. Son dernier souffle le quitta enfin, après plus d'une heure d'agonie à essayer de sauver Dean pour le faire partir. Ce dernier ne put en croire ses yeux. Son frère venait de lui désobéir. Il venait de le quitter...la rage se déversa en lui, tandis qu'il plaquait la tête de Sam contre son torse, essayant de trouver des théories, toutes plus invraisemblables que les autres. Mais il devait accepter la mort de son frère...c'était seulement si dur !

Quand il comprit que plus jamais il ne pourrait se chamailler avec son petit Sammy, les larmes en finirent de sa raison. Ses lèvres s'abattirent avec hésitation sur celles du jeune homme mort. Et soudain, le noir.

-_**SAM**_ ! hurla Dean, se réveillant en sursaut dans son lit, un lit défait, un lit à l'abri dans une chambre de motel.

Et là, son petit frère bien aimé dormait, tranquillement, paisiblement, juste à côté de lui.

* * *

**Vos avis? Vous attendiez-vous à cela? :p**


End file.
